


Dead Dirty Drabbles

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gore, Injury, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: My collection of Overwatch drabbles and one-shots featuring injury, gore, death, and the like.





	1. McReaper — Throat-slitting

It was only a flick of the wrist and Jesse's throat was slit open, gashed, grievous wound bare to the open and waiting air. It gave Gabriel a clear view of his exposed esophagus, his throat still making frail attempts at speech. A bright flash of brilliant, deep red arced out and coated Gabriel's face, running and dripping off his chin. Jesse's fading face bore a look of incredulity as blood spouted. Almost as though he felt betrayed, in those fleeting panicked thoughts the moment before death. Gabriel hushed him, told him how pretty he looked and that neither of them would have to wait much longer.

Jesse made an unearthly gurgling noise in the back of what remained of his throat, body spasming violently in death throes. Gabriel held him there, stared into Jesse's eyes, watched as his beautiful boy slipped away.


	2. Hanzo — Leg Amputation

Hanzo couldn't see or move, only hear and feel. He gave up on struggling with the chain bindings, he knew there was no way they'd come loose. Gods know how long he'd been laying there, in utter darkness, with no sounds.

When something finally happened, he screamed for his life. Something sharp, something serrated, came down on his leg, just above the knee. He felt the extreme edge sink into his flesh like warm cheese, pain, bright and hot, bursting up his entire body. The blade moved in an unskilled hacking motion. He could  _hear_ it slice through him, rip through flesh. Hanzo stopped trying to stifle his screams, a shuddering sob ripping through him, making him jerk away and recoil in horror and anguish as the blade grinded against bone, having torn through flesh, and the pain was so immense and infernal that it almost felt like ice. It burned and seared as meat was sliced through, all the while the horrible sound of sawing on bone punctuated every agonizing motion.

With two more motions, the bone of his leg was sawed through, his entire body shaking and shivering. He could feel his own blood clinging to him, a coat of drying paint on his thigh. Hanzo bit his own tongue, the acrid sting of metal in his mouth telling him he must have bitten the tip off. He could hardly feel it in comparison to his leg, a deep agony that felt like static where nothing was left. Static, a thousand needles jabbed into where the end of his thigh sat, disconnected. Tears streaked down his face, staining his cheeks with their salty trails as realization stabbed him in the gut.

He still had one more leg to go.


	3. Reaper:76 — Eye Gouging

"You can't see with those fucking things anyway."

"Its the principle of the thing, Gabe."

Jack's defense wasn't a protest. He was anxious, but not afraid, felt no fear when Gabe caressed the side of his scarred face with those talon-clad leather gloves. He kissed Gabe's thumb as it traced his lips, opened his unseeing eyes as Gabe's talons trailed higher, just below his lower eyelids.

At first, it didn't feel like anything, when Gabe sank his talons under Jack's eyeballs. Mild discomfort at the most. Then came the flash of blinding light in the darkness, a sharp pain spreading throughout his entire face, ringing in the back of his head. Jack cried out when Gabe scooped his thumbs behind his eyes, a sudden scream escaping him. His hands raced up to cling onto Gabe's arms. Not moving them away, just grounding himself. It only took a minute, and with a squelching  _pop!_ Gabe severed the optic nerve, scooping out Jack's useless eyes. 

The pain was intense, though rapidly dulling, leaving a sense of emptiness, and left Jack with a migraine he could feel through his entire brain. His knees were buckling and he started to fall, but Gabe was there beside him, guiding him down. He felt Gabe wipe something off of his face for him — blood and optic fluid, most likely — gently, tenderly, taking care of him like he always does.

"That feels... better, somehow. You... I love you, Reyes."

"Love you too, Morrison."


End file.
